


Survival Instinct

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heavy Angst, Murder, Protective Bucky Barnes, Psychological Torture, References to Hitler, Steve Rogers Feels, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Memories are to die for





	Survival Instinct

“Soldier,” The commanding officer announced as the Winter Soldier walked into the chamber, where three burly men stood defiant in the middle of the stone walled room.

“Are you kiddin’ me? This guy’s got a metal arm?! This is unfair. He’s got a higher advantage on us!” One of the men declared, turning to look at the commanding officer.

“There is no _fairness_ in war, my dear man.” The man who announced The Winter Soldier's entrance said with an evil grin.

“Let the training begin,” the announcer stated and backed out of the room quickly.

“Are you sure of this, Schmidt?” Another man asked as he approached.

“Just watch and learn for yourself...” Schmidt answered, focusing his eyes on the brawl in front of him.

The Winter Soldier held one of the lesser husky men high above ground, choking him hard with his metal arm. One of the other men had The Winter Solider in a choke hold, though he seemed unaffected. The other man was cowering in the corner like a child.

Soon enough, the man he was choking turned a dark hue of blue and The Winter Soldier dropped him unceremoniously back onto the cold hard metal ground. The Winter Soldier grabbed the man who was choking him with his metal arm and threw him aggressively against the stone wall in front of him, killing him instantly.

“He’s getting better, more efficient with his kills. Is it almost time?” The man who had spoken earlier had asked.

“Almost. He needs more work on his left arm.” The man nodded swiftly and made notes on the pad he had been carrying around with him.

“Fantastic job, James. Fantastic job.” Schmidt congratulated through the microphone as the last man had taken his last breath.

The Winter Soldier looked up at the men and nodded silently. He walked mechanically out of the room as the door opened up for him.

“You’re doing a wonderful job, Soldat.”

The Winter Soldier remained silent, standing straight with his hands behind his back, eye facing forward, unblinking.

“Still not talking, is he?” The man commented, earning a death glare from the mysteriously quiet soldier..

Schmidt laughed heartily at the interaction. “Down, James. Behave.” The Winter Soldier, known only as James, nodded silently and followed Schmidt as he walked out of the room.

******

Memories still haunted Steve, even all these years later. All he had wanted was himself and Bucky to be growing old together, as best friends, brothers, as family. He hated himself for it. He hated himself for allowing Bucky to go to war, and getting caught by those damned H.Y.D.R.A. thugs all those years ago. He remembers when he had rescued Bucky. Steve could tell that his friend was already brain washed, or at least in the process of being brainwashed as he was mumbling to himself in the chair when Steve had arrived to rescue him. And it had frightened him at the time. And he had done everything in his power to keep Bucky safe. But he had failed. Miserably.

Steve was sitting on the couch in the Avengers Tower, watching some sappy romantic comedy while wrapped up in a blanket drinking hot chocolate that Natasha had made for him. The red haired woman was sitting next to him, laughing at some stupid text she had received from Clint.

“Hey, Nat?” Steve asked, shyly, nibbling slightly on his bottom lip.

She looked over at him with a large grin on her face, probably from whatever her phone had said. “Yeah, Stevie?”

He licked his lips nervously. “Would... would it be okay if I slept with you tonight? I mean, I can’t-- I don’t want--I don’t want to be alone tonight.” He mumbled lamely. His girlfriend Wanda was off visiting a friend over night. She wouldn’t be back until the next day probably in the afternoon sometime. He felt really pathetic. Here he was, a grown man, wanting to be babied all because he was scared of the nightmares that plagued his dreams.

She smiled gently. “Of course you can, Steve. I’ll just kick Clint out of the room tonight; he won't mind.”

“Are you sure? I feel so intrusive about asking.”

She smiled. “Darling, you’re my best friend. You have been for years now. And Clint knows you would never do anything with me, given the chance.”

Steve smiled weakly, still trying to keep the thought of Bucky away from the forefront of his mind. “Thanks, Nat.”

She smiled. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go tell Clint.”

Steve nodded and turned his view back to the television.


End file.
